There is a distribution technique for distributing images and audio as a stream (for example, see Patent Document 1). According to this distribution technique, when, for example, a presentation is given in a conference room, the presentation and documents and the like for the presentation are distributed using streaming, so that the presentation can be seen in other conference rooms.
More specifically, for example, when a presentation is held while seeing a document displayed on a display provided in a conference room, a first communication apparatus provided in a conference room captures an image in the conference room using a camera, and collects speeches spoken in the conference room using a microphone.
Then, the first communication apparatus uses streaming to distribute, as stream data, captured images obtained by capturing images, audio data obtained by collecting sounds, and document images representing documents for presentation displayed on the display to a second communication apparatus provided in another conference room.
The second communication apparatus displays the captured images and document images, which are sent from the first communication apparatus, on a display provided in another conference room in an overlapping manner by means of picture-in-picture and the like, and outputs audio data, which are sent from the first communication apparatus, by means of a speaker.
In this configuration, even in the another conference room provided with the second communication apparatus, the presentation can be seen.